


Summertime

by dragon_temeraire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Never Met, Fluff, M/M, Neighbors, Pining, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:05:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Scott just wants to impress his hot new neighbor, Isaac. Thankfully, he doesn’t need much impressing.





	Summertime

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a Scott/Isaac request. This is a complete AU, so I changed Isaac’s backstory some, too. This is just summertime fluff.

Scott’s determined to complete a journey of self-improvement this summer. He’s going to jog and lift weights and read books—and finally watch Star Wars with Stiles, god help him—and anything else he can think of to make him smart and fit and awesome.

It has absolutely nothing to do with the gorgeous guy who just moved in across the street, who is, at least right now, very likely out of Scott’s league. And seeing him unload his stuff, biceps flexing as he lifts boxes, shirt clinging to the broad slope of his back, has nothing to do with Scott’s newfound motivation to exercise.

He does a round of push-ups and sit-ups, then heads outside. There’s no sign of his neighbor, who likely went inside to take a break. He runs a few laps around the block, trying to look casual and not at all out of breath. Honestly, even if he doesn’t get a boyfriend, he might get a spot off the bench if he keeps this up. He’s so busy trying to be nonchalant that he trips over his own feet, but that’s okay.

Probably no one was watching anyway.

 

*

 

Stiles comes over the next day, just when Scott is getting warmed up for his workout. His eyes linger on Scott’s tank top and shorts, then he says, “Dude, are you going _jogging?_ ” He manages to put an impressive amount of disgust into the last word.

“It’s called exercise,” Scott says cheerfully, making sure his laces are tied tightly enough. “You could try it sometime.”

“That’s what I play lacrosse for, Asthma Boy,” Stiles huffs. “And summertime is for chilling by the pool as much as possible.”

Scott raises his eyebrows at that. “Still trying to get an invite to one of Lydia Martin’s pool parties?”

“I’m _so close_ ,” Stiles says, with more conviction than Scott deems realistic. And he can’t help but laugh, until Stiles spots the book balanced on the back of the couch. “Are you actually doing your summer reading _now?_ ” he asks, sounding scandalized.

“Yeah,” Scott says, a little defensively. “You know I’m kind of a slow reader.”

Stiles just stares at him. “You like to pretend that list doesn’t even _exist_ until the beginning of August. And you never try to _finish it_.” His eyes narrow. “What’s going on with you?”

“Nothing,” Scott says with the sunniest smile he can muster. If he tells Stiles about his hot neighbor, he’ll probably do something impulsive and mortifying, like going across the street and _telling him_. Scott doesn’t even know his name yet, he can’t have his chance at a good first impression ruined. “Just want to do better this school year.”

“Sure,” Stiles says, but he doesn’t sound convinced at all. “I wish you luck with that.”

Scott nods, and quietly nudges the ab roller under the couch before Stiles can tease him again. “You got some sexy swimwear for when you _do_ finally score that pool party invitation?” he asks brightly.

The look on Stiles’ face makes Scott laugh so hard he has to sit down.

“Dude,” he says, wide-eyed. “I can’t show up in my Batman trunks. I am so _not_ prepared.” He immediately heads for the door, waving to Scott as he goes. “I gotta get some shopping done. And when I find some good options, I’ll come back and model them for you.”

“Please don’t,” Scott says, still snickering, but Stiles is already gone.

He shrugs, pulls the ab roller back out, and gets to work.

 

*

 

Scott’s on his front porch, reading a book and trying not to fall asleep in the warm breeze, when Gorgeous Neighbor walks over.

“Hey,” he says, almost cautiously.

“Hi,” Scott says, with what is likely too much enthusiasm. “I’m Scott. You just moved in, right?”

“Yeah,” he answers, but he doesn’t sound too enthusiastic about it. “I’m Isaac.” He tilts his head to read the title of Scott’s book. “Are you reading that for school?”

“Yep, trying to get an early start,” he says, then abruptly thinks _oh no, what if that’s not cool?_ Scott doesn’t want Isaac to think he’s _lame_.

But Isaac just nods and says, “I haven’t started yet. Mom said she doesn’t even know where a bookstore is in this town.”

Scott brightens. “I can show you,” he says. “Or you can borrow a few of my books—I don’t have all the ones on the list, though.”

“Mom’s still trying to find a job, too,” Isaac says, looking a little skittish now. “So it’d be cool if I could borrow some for now.”

“Sure,” Scott says, practically bouncing out of his chair. “Come on in, you can pick which ones you want.”

He’d placed all of them on the living room side table as a sort of visual to-do list, and he points Isaac to it as he follows him inside.

Isaac eyes the stack critically, then grabs a few, seemingly at random, and gives Scott a smile that makes his breath catch. “Thanks. Maybe we can go to the book store, uh,” he pauses, thinks for a moment, “next week?”

“Yeah, sounds good,” Scott says. He hesitates as Isaac heads for the door, but decides to just say it. “Hey, is it just you and your mom?”

“It is,” Isaac says slowly, cautiously. “The situation with my dad is _not_ great, so.”

Scott nods, recognizing the expression on Isaac’s face. “It’s the same for me—it’s just me and my mom, and I—we’re better off without him,” he finishes quickly.

“Us too,” Isaac says with a little shrug. “But I’m still trying to get used to that part.” He holds up the books. “Guess I better get reading. See you tomorrow.”

“See you,” Scott says automatically.

He tries to go back to reading after Isaac leaves, but he’s too distracted, and he can’t concentrate. And considering how much he’s worked out this week, he needs a break anyway. So he flops down on the couch and flips on the TV, and tries not to think about Isaac.

 

*

 

Scott’s on the front porch again when the ice cream truck comes by, and he eagerly hurries over when it stops at the curb. On a whim, he buys two of his favorites, and when Isaac comes outside just a few seconds too late, he’s glad he did.

“You want it?” Scott asks, already ripping the wrapper off his own ice cream.

Isaac hesitates for a moment, then carefully takes it, fingers lightly brushing Scott’s. “Creamsicle,” he says, eyeing the package dubiously before unwrapping it. “I’ve never had that before.” He takes a tentative lick, then brightens. “Oh, that’s really good!”

Scott nods, and hurriedly takes a bite of his own to keep himself from smiling sappily at Isaac. He heads back to the porch because his ice cream is melting too fast in the sun, and Isaac follows him like it’s the usual thing.

“How’s your reading going?” Scott asks, because if he keeps eating at this rate he’ll get brainfreeze.

“It’s going,” Isaac sighs. “I’m reading Sense and Sensibility right now, and it’s _so boring_. There’s no action, and I’m not even sure there’s a plot yet. I’m three chapters in!”   

Scott laughs. “I’ve heard that Pride and Prejudice is better,” he says diplomatically. “Just give it time—I think it’s one of those books where things develop gradually.”

“I guess we’ll see,” Isaac says, and takes a careful bite of his ice cream. “How about you, what are you reading?”

“To Kill A Mockingbird,” Scott says. “It’s actually pretty good.”

“I’m borrowing that one next, then,” Isaac says promptly, and Scott grins.

He’s about to make some witty remark, but then a chunk of his ice cream starts to fall off the stick, and he gets distracted.

“Are you doing something today?” Isaac asks, finishing the last bite of his own. “Got any plans?”

“I was thinking about stopping by the vet clinic,” Scott says with a shrug. He doesn’t lead the most exciting life, he’ll admit.

“Your dog need a check-up, or something?” Isaac asks curiously.

Scott can’t help but laugh. “I don’t have a dog. Or any kind of pet, actually. I work at the vet clinic, usually every day, but my boss gave me some time off this summer. He knows I want to work on school stuff so I can get better grades.”

“Sounds like a nice boss,” Isaac says appreciatively.

“He is,” Scott says. “I was just going to stop by, see if he needed help with anything, since I want a break from studying anyway.”

“Cool,” Isaac says, then ventures cautiously, “Can I come with you?”

“Sure,” Scott says immediately, then has to consider the logistics. “Um, I was going to ride my bike over there, though. I don’t have a car.” And he’s pretty sure he can’t make it to the clinic with Isaac balanced on his handlebars.

Isaac just grins. “My bike is still on the van rack, but I can unload it really quick.”

Scott’s about to offer help, but Isaac is already gone, hurrying across the street. So, Scott just wheels his own bike into the driveway to wait, and it’s not long before Isaac comes pedaling over.

Isaac’s bike is clearly old, because his gazelle legs are a little cramped when he’s pedaling, and the paint is very faded. Still, he seems like he’s managing okay. Scott decides to take the shorter, less hilly route to the clinic anyway. He wants to get into better shape, but not at the expense of Isaac’s knees.

On the way there he talks about the experiences he’s had with the animals, from delivering kittens and puppies to helping set broken legs. Isaac seems fascinated, and he asks questions at every turn, eager for any bit of knowledge Scott can give him.

“I’ve never had a pet,” he explains. “And I didn’t see many animals where we lived before. I never knew a vet clinic could be so exciting.”

“Yeah, it’s a non-stop thrill,” Scott jokes. “I really do love it, though. It’s really hard work, but I find it really rewarding, too. Helping sick pets—and helping to prevent them from getting sick in the first place—makes me feel like I’ve spread a little goodness into the world.”

“Do you want to be a vet, then?” Isaac asks as they coast into the parking lot.

“I don’t know yet,” Scott says with a shrug, then hops off his bike and leans it against the back wall of the clinic. “I gotta get through high school first.”

“That’s the truth,” Isaac says with a laugh, leaning his bike next to Scott’s.

Scott uses his key to get them inside, and they walk past the kennels and then down the hall until they find Deaton. He’s wiping down an exam table, and glances up when they appear in the doorway.

“Scott,” he says in that light, difficult-to-read tone. “I thought we had an agreement.”

“We do,” Scott says quickly, catching the way Deaton is looking between him and Isaac. “I just wanted to check in, see how you’re doing.”

“Or maybe you were just getting bored with your studies,” Deaton says mildly. “How about you?” he asks, turning toward Isaac. “Are you bored, too?”

“This is my friend Isaac,” Scott interjects awkwardly, and doesn’t miss the way the corner of Isaac’s mouth twitches up.

“I’m not bored. I haven’t really had a chance to get started on studying,” Isaac says. “Since I just moved here, and I’m still unpacking.”

Deaton nods, not looking surprised at all. He’s obviously more than aware of Scott’s tendency to pick up strays. “Welcome to Beacon Hills,” he says. “Do you want to help out too?”

Scott grins when Isaac immediately says yes.

Deaton has them feed all the cats, then calls them into one of the exam rooms. “I’m about to do a small procedure, would you like to assist?”

“Sure,” Scott says.

Isaac looks a bit squeamish, but he nods anyway.

“Good,” Deaton says. “I’m just going to be draining a cyst on this dog’s paw. Scott, will you stabilize the leg for me?”

“Of course,” Scott says, moving immediately.

“And Isaac, if you would just help keep the dog calm?”

“Uh,” Isaac says, inching closer nervously. “I don’t really know how to do that.”

“Scratch behind the ears, or pet his back, just be gentle,” Scott says encouragingly.

“I don’t know that much about animals,” Isaac says, glancing at Deaton. Still, he brings his hand forward, fingers tentatively stroking the top of the dog’s head. And when the dog looks up at him lovingly, tail starting to wag, Isaac smiles brightly.

He talks softly to the dog through the procedure, and it’s very distracting to Scott, who hasn’t seen such an open, carefree expression on Isaac’s face before. It’s hard not to stare.

Afterward, Deaton has them take a few of the healthier dogs out for a walk, and Isaac’s delight at playing with them makes Scott so happy he could burst.

 

*

 

Isaac walks across the street, and waves his summer reading list at Scott. “Mom gave me some money, you want to go to the bookstore?”

Just yesterday, while they’d sat on the porch drinking lemonade, Isaac had finished the last of the borrowed books. Scott was a much slower reader, so he hadn’t gotten through nearly so many, but he was keeping a steady pace.

And the fact that he still has books yet to read isn’t going to stop him from going to the bookstore now.

He’s always wanting to hang out with Isaac, so he’s certainly not going to miss the chance.

It was the way he feels around Stiles, almost. But there’s something a little bit different about it, because as much as he likes Stiles, he doesn’t want to hold Stiles’ hand. Or kiss him.

“Sure,” he says. “Let me grab my backpack.” He grabs a little extra money, too. The Emporium’s prices are usually pretty good, but you never know.

When he gets back outside, Isaac is already on his bike, a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. “It’s pretty hot,” he says, and Scott resists the urge to say _duh._ It’s the summer, after all. “So we should get some ice cream on the way back,” he adds, and Scott can’t argue with that.

“Good idea,” he says, grabbing his own bike and trying not to stare. Isaac looks beautiful, with his golden hair shining in the sun, smiling so broadly that Scott can see his dimples.

He hurriedly pedals down the driveway before Isaac can catch him looking. He doesn’t want to make things awkward.

It’s an easy ride to the bookstore, and they both spend way too long perusing the shelves. It’s fun, though, especially when Isaac starts finding books with ridiculous titles or covers, and making a point of showing them to Scott while wearing an incredibly serious expression on his face. For his part, Scott does his best to find something _worse_ every time, just to see Isaac snicker. It can be tough, but it’s _so_ worth it.

But eventually the game has to end, and they somewhat reluctantly take their selections up to the checkout. Scott pays for his books first, which leaves him free to admire the flush on Isaac’s cheeks as he buys his own.

And when he walks over, Scott feels a sudden, intense longing to reach out and take Isaac’s hand, but he pushes it down.

“You ready for ice cream?” Isaac asks, stuffing his books into his bag. “Because I sure am.”

Scott nods, and thinks that maybe, if he’d been a little braver, this could have been a _date_.

 

*

 

They’re sitting on Scott’s front porch again, lazy in the afternoon heat, when Isaac asks, “What’s the school like? Are there, like, critical things I need to know? Bullies that I should avoid?”

“It’s not too bad,” Scott says. “Some of the teachers suck, but it’s like that a lot of places.” He shrugs. “There’s a few people you might want to avoid, but you’ll figure out who they are _real quick_. And you’re welcome to hang out with me and my friend Stiles. We’re not really cool or anything,” he adds with a laugh. “But we’re both on the lacrosse team, and—”

That’s the exact moment Stiles zooms up on _rollerblades_. “Dude, this is why you cancelled plans with me? So you could hang out with a hot guy?” he says, voice full of false outrage. “What’s your name, hot guy?”

“Isaac,” Isaac says, eyebrows raised.

“Speaking of Stiles,” Scott says wryly. “Here he is. Stiles, why are you rollerblading?”

“I heard skating can improve the shape of your butt, and lord knows I need help in the booty department,” he says, and Scott hears Isaac choke on a laugh. “I gotta look good in that new swimwear I bought,” he adds, sending a wink Scott’s way.

“You trying to impress someone?” Isaac asks, still grinning.

“Lydia Martin,” Stiles sighs, a little dreamily.

“She’s one of the most popular girls in school,” Scott explains. “And I’m pretty sure she doesn’t even know Stiles exists.”

“And you think an awesome booty is going to change that?” Isaac asks dubiously, and it’s Scott’s turn to laugh.

“It’s part of his ten-year plan, I’m sure,” Scott says quickly, before Stiles can pull out his list of _qualities Lydia appreciates in boys_.

“I’m not sure if that’s admirable or alarming,” Isaac says. “But I hope by then you’ve found someone who values you and your soon-to-be magnificent butt.”

“Thanks, man,” Stiles says brightly. “Scott, you owe me for this,” he continues sternly. “You’re going to make up for this loss of bro-time with a Star Wars marathon. Isaac, you can join us, but only if you promise not to distract Scott too much.” He waits for a nod of confirmation from Scott, then promptly zooms away.

“That was…interesting,” Isaac says diplomatically, and Scott laughs.

“That’s Stiles. He grows on you. Sometimes,” he says with a shrug.

“I just—he called me hot, which is a compliment, but it _sounded_ insulting,” Isaac says. “So I don’t really know what to make of that.”

“Well, he has _eyes_ ,” Scott says, grinning. “But he’s also so naturally sarcastic that everything he says sounds vaguely insulting.” He doesn’t think there’s anything odd about that, but Isaac gives him a funny look. “He’s a really good friend, though,” he hastens to add.

“No, I—” Isaac tries, eyes narrowing. “I might be reading this wrong, but. Do you want to go on a date sometime? You’d have to pick the location, I still don’t know where anything is in this town.”

Scott marvels at Isaac’s calm composure for a moment, then beams at him, probably to a ridiculous degree. “I’m glad you asked, because it was going to take me all summer to work up the nerve. But, yeah. I’d love to go on a date with you. I’ve been wanting you to be my boyfriend.”

But then Isaac just stares at him so long that Scott starts to worry. “What? Do you not—”

“No, no,” Isaac hurries to say. “It’s just that, the first day I saw you, you tripped while you were jogging, and I thought you were so cute, but. I didn’t really think you’d be interested in me. And then we started hanging out and you were so nice to me, so _sweet_ , and it just made me like you more. So even if you might not be interested, I knew I had to say _something_.”

“And here I was thinking that you wouldn’t like _me_ ,” Scott says, laughing. He extends his hand, waiting until Isaac takes it, and laces their fingers together. “I like you a lot, Isaac. And I think you deserve someone being sweet to you.”

“You know,” Isaac says, and Scott holds his breath in anticipation as he leans in, presses a soft kiss to Scott’s lips, “I agree completely.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
